The Gifted and The Cursed
by Terrio459
Summary: The Mutant Underground discovers a new Mutant with an unknown past. With the Sentinel Services advancing in their search, will this new mutant prove to be a more of a threat or an ally?
1. eXecution!

Season One Episode One

* * *

 **[Unnamed Teenager's POV]**

Ash and smoke filled the air of the building as I looked around at the destruction. I couldn't remember much of what happened, but my body was rattled with pain. Not the type of pain that could easily be forgotten, but it was all over. I couldn't remember why I was stripped of my clothes but now I surrounded by bodies and destruction.

Sirens pierced through the noise of the flames and for some reason I felt the need to run and get away. Looking toward the nearest exit, I began to run as quick as possible.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I kept asking myself trying to remember something, anything that could trigger the memory if possible. The more I tried the more I began to feel stress until I got a brief flash of something.

Through the chamber I crawled out of I was attached to so many wires and they sent what felt like fire in me. It made me feel so much more heavier and in the final moments before i passed out I heard them say something...about **Weapon X**.

Distracted by the sudden flash, I fell into the ground, but at least I was close to some form of civilization, but now the sirens were once again approaching. Did they see me? Moving quickly I rushed to this nearby building,

 **[Thunderbird's POV]**

"Damn it Marcos" The Words came out as anger more than concern as me and Clarice moved to their location. I could hear the sirens in the distance and not to mention that they were closing in on Marcos and a few others quickly. Though the message was off because they mentioned at terrorist attack which didn't sound like the motive in this situation.

"Stay here and wait, I'll be right back." Keeping Clarice out of danger was also a priority to me. I had to move quick if I was to help, but I was paused in my search as I noticed there was someone else across from me. He stood about 5'7 or 8 but he was young roughly around the age of seventeen. He looked scared...hell he had to be because whatever situation he was coming from, it must have been taxing.

Before I could even speak he charged me at great speed. He must have thought I was here to hurt him because he didn't think twice to attack. He sent some quick punches and kicks, nothing like I had ever seen. Not that I was having trouble keeping up, but for the type of combat he was putting forth, it was like the kid went through military training.

"Calm down! I-DON'T!" A sudden kick from me would connect throwing the kid back into the ground. I sighed as I could hear Marcos and the others getting close but now so was sentinel services was to. However, what distracted me more was this kids...ability. It caught me off guard once again. Three, well six in total, metal claws sprouted from his hands as he growled.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to-...You have to come with me!" He seemed to listen for the moment as he claws retracted for the moment.

Soon the others would meet up with me, which caused more questions to come. As we all ran sentinel service were hot on our trail along with the robots.

There it was...the sentinel service's creation about to capture my leg and getting it off was damn near time consuming. Just when Marco's was about to help, the machine would be detached after being cut along with three others nearby.

"Wh-what the hell?" I heard Marcos muttered, I had to snatch his and the kids attention once again and get them to Clarice.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked almost immediately, "Not now, they're close!" I didn't mean to rush, but now they were being surrounded. Lauren Strucker stood before them trying to keep the machines back as Clarice worked to get them away out.

 **[Unknown Teenager's POV]**

My mind was staggered at the moment as I tried to shrug off the fight between me and Thunderbird. Personally the guy came off as the type to hurt me, but when you're running from the police, then anyone is. Of course, with him now guiding me, I couldn't help but follow and help. When I popped my claws, he looked as if he had seen me before or something about my abilities.

Suddenly my eyes were captivated by the young lady that ran past me. She must have been a part of the group and therefore I knew that there was a level of trust I needed to uphold.

Clarice seemed to be struggling now to pull open a portal to get them out and needed more time. The girl seemed to have special powers too, as she kept the robots from reaching us temporarily, but it seemed like she was weakened heavily. I moved quickly chopping the sentinel bots down.

As I turned around, I would see the portal form and everyone moving through. The Struckers moving through as I proceeded forward to follow. I heard multiple gunshots ring out as I moved and the group scream.

As the portal closed behind me, I looked at the others who seemed almost horrified at me. Not a me, but the fact that I had been shot multipe times. I looked at the wet form of blood dripping to the floor. The pain set in and soon I would fall and pass out.

* * *

 **Notes:** I recently got a look at the show and was very interested into it. Part of it may leak into my _Logan's Journey_ series [which you should check out ] That I will soon be working on again. While I will be focusing on other characters in the series, my OC will be a major figure in this. I love feedback and do take into account what people say. ANOTHER NOOOTE! Would be for this OC who will be fleshed out next Episode/Chapter, the character is portrayed by actor Judah Lewis


	2. eXposure

**Season One Episode Two**

* * *

 **[Marco's POV]**

Our escape was to close of a call and it seemed like everyone had made it through, but now the slow reality was that the teenager that came with us had been shot multiple times. Was he alive? Then there was Clarice who was barely clinging to consciousness and at this point she struggled to control her power.

"What's wrong with her?"I heard John call out for an answer. Caitlin gave her best diagnostic, but at this point it was roughly guessing, but we lacked the supplies we needed. My eyes went over toward Lauren who seemed to be checking on the kid that had been shot and with a little shock in her eyes she finally spoke.

"He's alive. How is he alive?!" She asked, Thunderbird's response came quick before I could process anything.

"He'll live, he needs to rest, but We need to get the medical supplies for Clarice." There was the suggestion we get help from the hospital, but we were all fugitives, specifically Clarice who was well known.

In the brief moments of making decisions and Lauren managing to close a portal that Clarice opened in her unconscious state, we finally set off to get the necessary medication for Clarice.

 **[Lauren's POV]**

My eyes went over toward the wounded kid trying to wrap my mind around how he was still alive. I had seen a lot of mutants and heard about a lot of them as well, but nothing with the abilities like his. Healing was one thing, but to take that many gunshot wounds at the same time and live? It was amazing.

"Back then we use to have the X-Men and Brotherhood duking it out. The X-Men were just amazing and among them were some of the most bad-ass." I heard Thunderbird speak while watching over the kid and Clarice. I felt compelled to listen, my dad had taken some clothes from Thunderbird to put on the teenager, being naked wasn't exactly something comortable to watch.

"Among one of them, there was one man that always seemed to stand out. The Lone wolf, I'd call him. Wolverine...and that kid right there...reminds me to the exact detail of him." I couldn't help but stare now. My Dad managed to clean him up while the conversation went on, noticing that there weren't any gun shot wounds anymore.

"Is he on our side?" Reed proceeded to ask.

"I don't know...and we won't know until he wakes up" John walked away from the area, not to far, but just enough for us to be alone.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked me subtly as he finally had time to ask. I couldn't help but nod, but deep down I wasn't okay. What if those bullets had hit one of us? Were we really worth protecting?

From the time I discovered my powers I had been afraid that this would happen, but now Andy was exposed to this. I wouldn't wish anyone in this position. Sentinel service were on the hunt for us and now even innocent people were being hurt.

"What are we going to do?" Andy asked as the posing question was if we were still going through with the plan. "We wait for your mother and we lay low here. I still have to fulfill my part of the deal before we can go." As Dad had finished speaking I could see another portal forming as Clarice's body began to react to it.

 **[Unknown Teenager's POV]**

 _"Get up 24! Again!" The instructor shouted as I rushed to my feet. My body moved instinctively as I threw my fist forward toward his face only to have the attack evaded. I didn't stop because I knew what that would imply if I continued to fail. I followed up with another punch which had been caught placing causing me to be thrown with a flip into the ground._

 _"Tsch..Such failure. Pathetic_ _ **Mutant.**_ _" A sudden electrical pulse was sent through my body. I couldn't move and the pain was numbing almost. Some people would call this inhumane, but for me this was probably the closest thing to a break I had received at the age of ten._

 _I was tossed into a hole, somewhat like a jail cell or more of a dungeon. I wasn't human to this people, not even considered an animal. I was something they created to be a weapon against Mutants. As I laid in the darkness I would sometimes sleep and dream of a man that looked somewhat like me fighting and breaking me out of this place. Other nights I would wake up in a bed, in a room filled with sunlight and there would be a woman with red-hair standing at the window before turning and looking at me with a smile._

I'd blink a few times as the vision of her began to change from an older woman to a young girl who had been sitting next to where I was laying. The place were in looked like tornado had hit the inside building and rampaged. As I sat up, I could see the others were fine now. I guess I had been out cold for a while, but not body was sore.

"Hey...where am I?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't think they would hurt me considering I was clothed and still alive. It wasn't to say I trusted them, but it was good to know I didn't have to fight so soon.

"The Mutant Underground, I guess you can sat it's a safe zone for Mutants. I'm Lauren, Who're you?" At that point I didn't know how to respond in the slightest. The little memory I recovered in my sleep recalled me as a number. I couldn't bare with that in the slightest.

"I...don't have one." She frowned which somewhat left this funny feeling in my stomach. I didn't understand emotions outside of anger, fear, and hatred. I couldn't understand why I felt that way. "What do you mean you don't have one?" She asked digging a little bit for answers, but not in an overly aggressive way.

"The people." I didn't know what to call them because they certainly weren't family. "They didn't give me one." Her face softened for a moment as she looked at me. In the distance I could see John out of the corner of my eye watching...listening to me. I knew it. This was what I naturally studied, but for some reason I didn't feel threatened right now. They did what I could do but wouldn't if the situation were different.

"How about I give you one, okay?" I nodded in agreement, I guess an identity being given was the first step of reaching out.

"Umm...Finn? Nah, you don't look like a Finn. Uh..how about Cole?" That name sounded a lot better, had a nice ring to it, but I wasn't very picky anyway. "Well, Cole, I have to go, but I think..he wants to talk to you." I noticed that she had been looking toward John who was soon joined by Marcos. I nodded and got up as we went out seperated.

By this point I knew I was in for interrogation, but there was another pending issue that was looming over the group...about someone named **Polaris.**

* * *

 **Notes:** More an exposition chapter with some stuff we are already familiar with, but mostly for my OC. I did have a feeling about a certain character I left out of the chapter because simply I hadn't thought about his place just yet, but I have an idea of where I am going to take this series. I'll probably branch out more from the Canon and experiment with new things but I hope you enjoy


End file.
